You're Not Alone! REVISED:U
by Aerystile
Summary: Elisabeth Elric thought she was alone in the world. She thought she didn't need anyone, that is, until she decided she wanted to become a state alchemist. What happens when she learns Edward Elric might be her brother? T for future - RoyxOc a little
1. You're Not Alone

_RoyXoc Elisabeth moved to Central to become a state alchemist and find a way to get her arm back and leg back. When she meets Ed and Al, Roy and the gang she realizes she isn't alone as she thought. Oh and this starts somewhat after Ed and Al first some to central. It's been edited a little. I made a few mistake and I had to fix the part where I was explaining her family. An update will be to you shortly. AND I PROMISE to NOT make Elisabeth a Mary-Sue to the best of my noobish self abilities.  
><em>

Elisabeth set her stuff down at the door and knocked on the paneling. "Colonel Mustang?" She said dryly. The raven hair colonal looked up slowly, "What do you want?" Mustang was writing on paper. Doing paper work and there seemed to be a lot of it. He must be happy to have a conversation instead of doing paper work despite his annoyed appearance with Elisabeth.

"I want to be a state alchemist." Elisabeth said stubbornly. She eyed the colonel, putting her hands on her hips. Mustang sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said," Who are you?"

"I'm Elisabeth Elric, who are you?"

Mustangs jaw dropped, whilst his eye's widened. "E-elric?"

"Yeah." She said, her hands dropping. "Do you have a problem with that, sir?"

Mustang recovered, and raised an eye brow. "Alright, .." He paused, "..Miss Elric, you'll need some where to stay for the time being and someone to prepare you for the exam." Elisabeth narrowed her eyes at the colonal.

"Well.. I need to put my shit some where. " She said, leaning against the door frame. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mustang sighed and leaned back in his chair. This girl seemed like a lot of trouble. She was older than the Elric brothers. Was it possible they never met an older sister? She did have golden hair like them, but blue eyes. Maybe a half sister? Surely she's heard of the Elric brothers.. Maybe thats why she here. Mustang stared at Elisabeth for a moment. She was wearing a white button up shit with breast pockets, white gloves, and black boot cut pants. Curious, Mustang looked at her shoes. Boots. There's something different about this woman.

"Well?" Elisabeth said impatiently. Mustang glared down at his paperwork. "Well you're very demanding aren't you?" his raised his voice a little,"Why do you even want to be a state alchemist, anyways? A little woman like you could make a nice house wife."

Elisabeth jumped from her post and bounded over to Mustang desk. She slammed her hands down, a few papers went flying, and she stared at him hard. "I need to become a state alchemist. I need to become better." She growled. She ripped off a glove and shoved an automail hand in Roy's face. "Do you understand now?"

Mustang did indeed understand. He understood perfectly. She was just like the Elrics. Did she loose her hand the same way, though? "Very well, Miss Elric, you can stay with me and I'll prepare you myself."

"What?" Elisabeth jumped back from his desk. "I don't what to stay with you!" She emphasised you.

Later, at Colonel Mustangs house-

"You can put you stuff in there." Mustang pointed a closed door. "It's the extra room I don't use. It's all yours."

"Alright." Elisabeth said quietly, she was busy looking around Mustang's house, it was small. The kitchen serperated from the living room by a single row of counters. The walls were a whiteish tan. The floors dark wood. There was a couch and TV. The basic kitchen ware. She wondered where the bathroon was. There was a hallway on the side of the kitchen. Three doors. The first on was only a few feet from the front door. That was Elisabeth's room. The other three must be the bathroom and Mustang's room.

"The fridge is there, bathroom there, and there's a tv there." He said."Help yourself." The colonel started to close the door to leave, but Elisabeth stopped him. "Wait. You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why? It's dark. I don't want to be alone."

Mustang sighed, stepped in and leaned against the wall. "Well now you're a little scared girl?"

Elisabeth's eye brows furrowed, and she jumped up to her defense. "Well, it's dark!" she yelled, "I don't know what it's like in central! This is my first night!"

Mustang raised an eye brown, "Where did you come from?" he asked, genuiningly curious. Elisabeth relaxed, and hid her face. "I see. You can tell me later." Mustang said calmly. "But I do have to go out. There's someone I need to see. I wont be gone long."

Elisabeth stared at him for a moment. "You should take a shower.. cook some food... Or something." The colonal suggested.

"Alright, Colonel," Elisabeth sighed. Roy Mustang turned to leave, but stopped half way out the door, "You can call me Roy, if you want." he muttered. Elisabeth smiled, suppressing a laugh. She turned to go to her new room as Roy shut the door. She was alone.

Alone. The word bounced around her head. It was just her and what she wanted. Only she knew it and why. How she lost the two people in the world she called family. She didn't have anyone now, but maybe Roy Mustang and he's just a military dog helping her out a little. Her sister is gone and trying to bring her back only caused Elisabeth more loss. Her only brother is gone now, too.

She didn't even bother to shut her door, just knelt down by her bead and cried into the sheets. Soon she fell asleep.

Roy stuck his key in the door and turned. After hearing a click he turned the knob and pushed. "I'm back now!" he said, with a hint of glee. A quick look at the kitchen told him that Elisabeth didn't cook anything. Actually, Elisabeth's stuff was still in the middle of the floor. "So, she didn't shower.." Where is she?

"Elisabeth?" Roy's call didn't get an answer. He noticed her door was open, he wandered over and knocked. There wasn't an answer, so he pushed the door open. "Elisabeth?" he asked again. He was surprised to find her slumped over her bed sleeping. The Colonel groaned and stepped over to her. "I can't believe you felt asleep right there!" He slid his arms around her and lifted her from her slumped position and slipped her on the bed. She mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh..." Roy muttered when he noticed Elisabeth's face was red. She had been crying. For a moment he wondered why, but then he remember she was girl. Girls cry for no reason. Then again, she did seem different. Maybe he should wake her to make sure she was okay. She was his charge now. He studied her for a moment. On her side, facing away from him. He could see her womanly curves through the thin white sheet. Her fare face, the perfect natural pink of her lips...

"Hm." He straightened up and walked out, almost slamming the door behind him.

Elisabeth easil woke at the sound of footsteps and the door slamming. She found herself on the bed, covered by a thin blanket. "What..?" Someone had moved her from her hunched position on the floor to the bed. She assumed it must have been Colonal. She shivered, "Ew." Then she giggled.

The girl got up and walked to the door. She could hear someone walking around. No, there was three people walking around. One seemed to be wearing metal, another was short. Something, she didn't know what, but something told her it was the well-known FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric. She burst through the door.

Roy was sitting on the couch drinking from a mug when she opened the door. He looked over at her, "Oh, nice of you to join us." he muttered, peering in the cup before he set it down. She looked around the room. A suit of armour sat on the love seat parallel to Mustang and on the wall perpendicular to the couched, a boy paced. He was golden haired, like Elisabeth with golden eyes instead of her blue.

"Hi miss!" Elisabeth jumped when the armour spoke. "Did you just talk?" She asked pointing.

"Please, miss, it's not polite to point." the suit of armour said. "Oh I get it, you're the FullMetal Alchemist. I s-" She stopped when she noticed the boy. An extremely infuriated look was on his face.

Roy spoke up. "Miss Elric, this Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist." He said gesturing to the boy.

"Huh?" Ed, the suit of armour, and Elisabeth all said at the same time.

A/N- What do you think so far? Review? Alright, I edited it a little. I should be updating sometime today or tonight.


	2. Stories

_Okay, this time I'm failing! Miserabley! Because I honestly do not know how Roy or Ed or Al would react.. Maybe some helpful hints or suggestion via pm or review? This time we get Elisabeths full story and a little of Ed and Al's. But whats Roy got to say about all of this? Did I do a good job playing the characters? Any helpful hints to keep the original FMA characters in character? Disclaimer, I do not own FMA and the character. Only Elisabeth._

"Did you just sayd 'Elric'?" Elisabeth asked Roy. She looked to Ed, "You're name is Edward Elric?" She stopped and gave him a quizzical look, "You're the FullMetal Alchemist?" She glanced at the suit of armour. "Who is that?"

"Thats Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother." Roy put in quietly.

"Wait, the bigger on is younger..?"

Ed growled, "Calling me short?" he yelled. "Younger..?" Elisabeth mumbled. She stepped over and joined Roy on the couch. "So.. wait.. Ed and Al have the same last name as me?"

Ed calmed down and sat next to Alphonse. Roy smirked at Ed, "I told you this was interesting." They all sat in silence after that for a moment, trying to figure out what was supposed to happen next. What to say next. Elisabeth opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Roy was the one to speak, "Elisabeth, who were your parents?"

Elisabeth froze, she muttered some inaudible words and scooted away from Roy as much as she could. "I never knew them.." She mumbled quietly. She put her elbow on the couch arm and rested her jaw in the palm of her hand, facing away from the group.

"I'm sorry, Miss, what did you say?" Al asked.

"I didn't know them.." Elisabeth whispered, looking at them solemnly.

"So.. we have a sister..?" Ed mumbled aimlessly.

"I can't be your sister. The only brother I ever had is dead." She said bitterly.

"Dead?" Roy asked, raising an eye brow, eyeing her automail.

"Yeah, and do you have a problem with that, too?" She snapped at Roy.

"No." Roy said calmly as he took another drink from the mug. "How did you get automail limbs?"

"Thats a good question." Ed wondered out loud.

"It's not really important, really." Elisabeth pulled her sleeve down to hide her hand.

"If she's related to us, that would explain the hair, right?" Al said, looking at Elisabeth.  
>Elisabeth glared at them for talking about her like she wasn't there. "Yeah, but our mom didn't have blue eyes or blond hair. Our dad had blond hair.." Ed said. "She can't be related to us."<p>

"It's possible. She never knew her parents and the uncanny similarities." Al responded.

Elisabeth's annoyance with them talking about her like she wasn't right there grew. She glared at them, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" She growled.

"Like the temper.." Roy muttered.

"What?" Elisabeth and Ed said in unison.

"Tell us your story, Miss." Al asked.

Elisabeth, annoyed, closed her eyes and looked down. She should just tell them, they'd out anyways eventually right? What if they are her brothers? She kind of owes Roy, he's helping her so much now. It's never a wise thing to lie or hide things. She decided to tell them. Elisabeth sighed, and looked up. "My name is Elisabeth Elric, I'm 16, and I want to become a state alchemist. For as long as I could remember, I've lived with Linda and Louis, my sister and brother. Linda.. She was, " Elisabeth paused. "She was always there.. Whenever I fell out of a tree, or bruised something.."She supressed a giggled. She was such a tom boy when she was younger, not that she isn't now, just not as much. "Linda had my back, but I guess I didn't have hers. She became really sick when I was about 11. At first, it wasn't anything big. The doctor called it a cold and said she'd be fine in a week. He was wrong."

"She died?" Ed asked, listening intently.

".. Yeah.. She died within a month after the doctor told us that. We never found a cause, we didn't care what killed her. Me and Louis just wanted her back. We missed her cooking, her band aids, her tickling us..."

"You had to bring her back." Roy mumbled, also listening.

"I.. " Elisabeth voiced started to fade, she was embarassed, one; for doing it and failing, and two; it's a taboo.. She shouldn't have done it. ".. I knew alchemy by the time she died. I was any good, but after she died. I .. studied so much I forgot how to talk. Louis.. after a year or two of nothing from me he got tired of it and left. I.. haven't seen him since. I got word once that he had a family now, another time I heard he was a hobo."

"I understand, now."

Edward was hanging his head as if in deep thought. Elisabeth was looking at him, for once she didn't know whether to cry or be happy. She had finally gotten it off her chest. But she had admitted to a great crime. This would surely land her in jail, or worse. That's when she noticed Ed also had automail.

"What's your story, you two.." she gestured weakly to Al and Ed.

Ed looked up at Roy then at Elisabeth, "Our dad left us when we were young. Our mother died a few years after. We did what any little kid with alchemy at their disposal would do. "

"Oh.." Elisabeths eye's widen when she got the picture. Something hit her like a rock. Ed and Al was just like her.. She gestured to Al, trying to speak, but the worlds weren't working. "H-h-he.. Wh-what..?" She gulped and tried again, but yet could not form a sentance.

"Oh, Al? He's hollow!" Ed laughed lightly and knocked on him. Al lifted his head and leaned over showing her the blood seal. She wrinkled her nose as she peered into the hollow suit of armour. "Oh.. That's neat." She mumbled, a little surprised.

"So what now?" Al asked after a few moments.

Elisabeth looked over to Roy, he sat there like he already knew the answers to everything. She stared at him for moment, the flame alchemist.

"Why did you come to me specifically?" Roy asked after he noticed her staring at him.

"I.. uh," She jumped, surprised he spoke. Then mentally slapped herself. "Well.. I don't know.. I heard a lot about you. I thought you could teach me something about alchemy I don't already know. "

Roy thought for a moment. He lifted his mug from the coffee table in the middle and took a drip. When he brought the cup away from his lips he spoke, "No."

"Well, why the hell not?" She shouted.

"The only thing I really have to teach anyone is the flame alchemy and I'm not teaching you that. " He paused, then smirked, "You're likely to blow up the city."

"MUSTANG!" Elisabeth snarled, infuriated with his teasing.

a/n Sorry! It's SHORT.. I didn't know what to do next.. Any ideas?


End file.
